Left in the Dark
by Dellcat
Summary: Since Ahsoka's episode, Anakin's been over protective. That's to be expected. But even the most protective parents can't protect their kids forever. Sequel to "Left Alone." LEFT ALONE SHOULD BE READ FIRST. IT MAKES WAY MORE SENSE!
1. Chapter 1

**AN_ Due to demand, here it is *horns sound in the distance* THE SEQUEL TO LEFT ALONE! (: ENJOY! That's probably what you won't want to hear because things will get real depressing, real fast. Not sure how long this thing will be though…Enjoy it while it lasts. The more reviews I get, the quicker I will update *hint hint***

**RANDOM THOGUTHS_ Had a dream that I was a thirteen year old JedI padawan who was losing her force connection, and as a result I accidentally lifted up Luminara. Then I fled and saw two dogs walking around and carrying umbrellas in their mouths because it was so hot out…No more sugar before I go to sleep…XD**

**GROWL a few people said Left Alone was a perfect reality situation for the characters, others said it was TOTALLY OOC XD DX yeah…**

**DISCLAIMER_ I don't own Star Wars**

**ANAKIN POV**

It'd been three months since Ahsoka had…well…you know…I couldn't even think about what she did. I'd had nightmares about that night almost every time I closed my eyes…I saw her broken and defeated…I heard her confessions…her wanting to die…Her insecurities…

I rolled over and looked at her. She was sleeping on the other side of our room. She was still curled into herself, face scrunched up in pain. Her breathing quickened and she rolled over. She sat upright a scream ripping from her lips. I was next to her in an instant, hugging her tightly. She clutched at my robes, desperate for comfort.

"Shh…It's okay Snips…I'm right here." I said, kissing the top of her head.

After she calmed down, I laid her back down and drew the covers over her. "Ahsoka I'm right here if you need me okay?"

She nodded her silent confirmation and closed her eyes. I didn't sleep much the rest of the night.

**AHSOKA POV**

After Anakin put me back down, I didn't have any more nightmares. That was pretty much the routine. When I woke the next morning, he looked completely spent. He had fallen asleep while I was showering, so I silently walked out of the room and made my way to the mess hall. This was typically the first time in months he'd let me out of his sight, granted he didn't agree to it…

I grabbed a plate of food and sat down with some clones from the 501st. Rex was the only one who didn't treat me any different now.

"Hey Rexie." I said, shoveling some food into my mouth.

"Hey Kid. You know where we're going?"

"No. Where?"

"Mustafar…" he said in a foreboding voice.

I froze up at that name. Even though I'd told no one, the nightmares I've been having had been on Mustafar. About Anakin…I saw him fighting Obi-wan, and screaming.

_I HATE YOU!_

_You were my brother Anakin!_

_You forgot me Master! How could you?_

The words echoed around in my head as Rex waved his hand in front of my face.

"Kid calm down!" he said and I snapped back to reality. I realized I was on the floor, panting and drenched in sweat. My eyes must have looked glazed and wild because half of the clones at our table were on the floor by me.

"Sinker, go get General Skywalker." he commanded one of the clones who stood and left before I could protest.

"Rex I'm fine." I said, getting to my feet.

"You okay Kid?" he asked, a hand on my shoulder. "You blanked on us there."

I shook my head and started to walk to the door. As the door open a speeder collided with me, or at least that's what it felt like. Then the speeder had arms and they were wrapping around me.

"You know." I said, struggling for breath. "Every time you hug me, I feel like a speeder hit me."

He laughed uneasily. "Rex." he called to his captain who ran over. "What's wrong? Sinker came to get me and said something about you needing me."

"Oh. It's nothing, right Rex?" the last two words came through my clenched teeth.

"Yeah. Ahsoka got lost in her thoughts and I guess I over reacted. Anyway…"

"I hear we're going to Mustafar." I said, keeping my voice steady.

"Yes…Um…well it turns out that the holocron HAD been copied and we need to save more kids, and destroy the copied list."

"It's all my fault…" I said quietly. "If I hadn't gotten captured by Bane, the holocron wouldn't have been opened…"

Anakin went into a panic at that moment. He was kneeling down at my eye level, hands on my shoulders. "Ahsoka it could have happened to anyone."

I smiled at him and let one of my hands drape on his shoulder. I nodded and pulled away. We walked from the mess and to the loading dock. "Let's go Master!" I said, running to the _Twilight_. I could practically hear the smile split his face after he rushed after me. Rex boarded behind us.

"Why is this grease bucket so small? It looks bigger from the outside." Rex complained.

"That's because I put in a wall, for obvious reasons." Anakin stated.

"What-" I looked at him. "Ooohhh…Right…" I couldn't help but laugh at him.

I crawled into the co-pilot seat. "I hope she makes it to Mustafar."

"She's done it before, she'll do it again." Anakin said.

I yawned and Anakin smiled. He pointed to the wall he had inserted. I sighed and complied, going through the door. My room was dark. Good. I sat down on my bed and fell asleep.

_Mustafar. Great. Just what I need. A nightmare about the place we were going._

_I saw Obi-wan and Anakin dueling again. Anakin fell, and his legs were burning._

"_You were my brother Anakin!" Obi-wan shouted._

"_I hate you!" Anakin screamed back at the retreating form of his master. Then someone came, draped in a cloak. I'd never seen this part before._

'_Darth Vader…' the name echoed through the air._

I woke up gasping. I looked around the dark room. If I knew one thing it's that I was NOT going to let me dream come true.

"I'll protect you Master…" I whispered. "With my last breath…"

**AN- And that's the first chapter of Left in the Dark! What'd you think. **

**RESPONSES FOR REVIEWS FROM LEFT ALONE-**

**Nat13cat- I'm glad you liked it. I know the ending seamed kind of cheesy but I thought it was a good way to end it.**

**Gamegirl052- thank you ;)**

**Mal- Thank you for your two cents. That's two cents more than before!**

**TO StarWarsRocksMySocks, and Reader 88 Ahsokalover- Yes I wrote this sequel because you guys requested it.**

**TO ALL THE PEOPLE I EITHER MADE, OR ALMOST MADE CRY IN LEFT ALONE: I AM SOOOOO SORRY **

**Hey should I post an original story I'm writing called Shadow Ryder? Lemme know**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Here you go! I'm sorry I haven't updated! Don't Sith Lightning me! If you do, NO ONE gets story, and I KNOW you don't want that right?**

**Feel free to PM me and request one-shots, or give ideas for stuff you want to see. I'll gladly write almost anything, ALMOST. Sorry if I deny you**

**Disclaimer: Don't own star Wars.**

**ANAKIN POV**

Call me paranoid. Call me over-protective. Fine. But I am being completely honest when I say, I panicked. After I sent Ahsoka to her room to rest, things were quiet. Then I felt a hard wall of fear radiate from her room. I couldn't help but tense up. Not too long after that fear wall was built did it turn to determination, then it was smothered like a flame. She stumbled out not to long after that, mouth open in a yawn, her small sharp teeth glinting.

"Hey Snips. How'd you sleep?" I asked, keeping my voice steady.

She smiled, but she still looked tired… "I slept fine." she simply replied.

She slid into her space in the co-pilot's chair and started checking some readings. "Are we there yet?" she whined.

I looked out the window at the hyperspace whizzing by, back at her, and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay okay. Stupid question." she sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"Snips are you sure you're okay?" I asked, worry lacing my voice yet again. I found that happening a lot now a days… I looked up at Ahsoka due to her silence. She was glaring at the dashboard, worry rolling off of her in waves. I glanced back at Rex who shrugged and held his hands up in surrender. I sighed again and glanced over at her. My poor Little 'Soka…

**AHSOKA POV**

Anakin kept glancing over at me with worry. He looked back at Rex who denied any idea. I was obviously not doing so good at hiding my emotion. "We're coming out of hyperspace." I said.

I stood up and walked towards the ramp. We landed on the planet at a new facility. I ran off the ship with a vengeance. I wouldn't let them harm any kids. I shoved the doors up and walked inside. It was dark, the halls lit by a dark red light. I closed my eyes as Anakin and Rex came up behind me.

"Do we even know where we're going?" Rex asked.

I heard a cry. "We need to split up! Master, go that way." I pointed down one of the six hallways. "Rex." I pointed to another and went down one of my own. I didn't tell them who else I sensed in the room I was going to. I didn't think Master Skywalker would let me go… I ran into a room that appeared empty, but I could sense the kids, and the other… Another cry.

I ignited my light saber and clenched my teeth. "Come out you coward!" I shouted. I smiled at the small growl that escaped from a dark corner. What I DIDN'T expect was the white and blue lightning that came snaking from the shadows. I didn't scream but my body felt like it was on fire. I fell, a hand to my chest, gasping for breath. Someone smiled and came out.

"Ch-" before I could finish the "greeting", I was struck with lightning. I fell onto my side and as the pain spread, and with the last of my strength I sent a message through the force. _Master help me._ And then my world went black….

**ANAKIN POV**

_Master help me…._

Those words in Ahsoka's voice echoed around my skull. Rex and I already had the kids. The droids were destroyed. At that moment I realized Ahsoka probably had known what was waiting for her at the end of that hall. "Rex get back on the _Twilight_!" I commanded, giving him the child. "That's an order!" I said as he started to protest, and I ran down the hall that Ahsoka had disappeared down. I walked in to see an old cloaked figure hovering over her unconscious body. "She will make a fine test subject." a familiar voice hissed.

"She won't be anyone's test subject!" I shouted.

Instantly I wished I hadn't said anything, for Ahsoka's sake.

**Bad Chapter I know. I'm mean, I gave you a cliffy. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN_ I know I've been procrastinating with this but **Reader 88 Ahsokalover **left a review that left me all fuzzy inside and I simply HAD to sit down and continue this! Thanks so much! Oh and Shadow Ryder will be transferred to my newly acquired fiction press account**

**DISCLAIMER_ I own nothing**

**ANAKIN POV**

Blue and white lightning snaked from the fingertips of the hooded figure to my injured padawan's body. Her back arched off the ground and a cry dragged itself from her unconscious form. The figure pulled a hidden light saber from the creases of his shadowy robe. The blood colored blade imbedded itself into Ahsoka's stomach as I force pushed it back. Her wound started to bleed and that scared me because light saver wounds NEVER bled. I pushed the figure back without hesitation and scooped Ahsoka into my arms, pulling the kids to my arms with the force, and running from the room. Adrenaline was the only thing that kept me going as I carried my girl's dead weight.

As I made it back to the _Twilight, _I handed Rex the kids and set Ahsoka down. By now she was awake, curling into herself slightly with both hands pressed over her wound. Tears streamed freely down her bright skin. Her eye markings were furrowed in complete pain. "M-Master…" she muttered. I pulled her into my arms and put a hand on the side of her head, keeping it tight to my chest. I kissed her forehead and the top of her head. I rubbed her arm and looked at Rex. "Rex get us back to the _Resolute!_" I ordered. He nodded and we lurched into the air.

The kids had started crying, there were three of them. I really didn't care. The balled their eyes out but I didn't move. I sat with my padawan's body in my arms, her breathing coming harder and harder, shorter and faster. It sounded terrible. "Hurry up Rex!" I snapped. He looked back and his golden brow furrowed, but nodded and punched it. The ship whizzed through the atmosphere before jumping to hyperspace. When we came out, Rex hurried the ship onto the resolute and I was out before the ramp even came down, carrying Ahsoka and running. Obi-wan, who had been waiting on the ship for us, ran after me when I ignored him.

I set Ahsoka down on a bed in the med bay, her unconscious hands still holding her wounds. A droid rushed over and scanned her. "We need the Jedi healers." he said, his monotone getting on my nerves. "Her wounds are deep. I can stabilize her for three, maybe four standard hours." he said, taking a syringe off a tray. I shuddered at the sight of it.

"But it's a five hour trip through hyperspace to get to Coresaunt." I said as the needle imbedded itself into Ahsoka's arm. Her breathing got better and her neon skin gained some on its color back but she was still covered in a sheen of sweat. Her blue eyes fluttered open, weariness and pain in their depths. "Ahsoka," I said quietly. "We have to move you again. I'm so sorry. We need to get you to Coresaunt so the healers can help you."

She whimpered but nodded and I carefully lifted her into my arms. She grabbed at my robes and buried her face into my chest. I kissed the top of her head and held her carefully, moving quickly and smoothly. My poor Little Soka…

**AHSOKA POV**

When Anakin told me he would have to move me, I couldn't help but whimper. He picked me up and pain surged through my stomach. I grabbed at his clothes and buried my face into his chest. He kissed my head and practically ran to the _Twilight. _He sat down in to co-pilot's seat, unwilling to put me down. Obi-wan charged up the ramp and slid into the pilot's seat. The ship kicked to life and we were off into hyperspace before I could say anything, not that I could anyway.

"Anakin try and find some painkiller for her in the back." I felt myself being handed off to Obi-wan as my master flew to the back of the ship. "Young one, I know you knew what you were getting into. You knew that there was another person there besides the children." he accused.

I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head. I wanted to push out of his arms but I simply didn't have the strength. It caused pain to shoot through me and I yelped. He held me tighter and called my master's name but everything had become fuzzy at the moment. Everything hurt, and colors flickered in and out of focus. My head was dizzy and I could see the temporary bandages that had been wound around my stomach turning pink, then red. My struggle must have caused the slightly cauterizing would to open again. A small short scream pulled from my lips. I saw Anakin run towards me and his face was fuzzy.

"Ahsoka…" his voice seamed to decrescendo, fading from existence as did my vision.

**ANAKIN POV**

Ahsoka was in pain. As soon as I had grabbed a booster, I heard her scream. She was curled up in Obi-wan's arms. He looked up at me, worry shining in his wise eyes. I said her name, but it did nothing as she fell into a void of dark. I put the booster in her arm and hit the plunger.

"The Med droid said she'd be stable for four hours!" I said, cursing under my breath as I pulled Ahsoka away and hugged her tightly.

"Anakin the wound might be too severe. She might not make it… You must be ready to let go. Be at ease…"

_Be at ease… _

I hated that term. It's what Luminara had told me when Ahsoka and Barriss had been trapped in the collapsed factory on Geonosia. "I can't accept that." I said. "Punch it Master. Make this rust bucket go as fast as it can!" I shouted.

He nodded and turned around, turning on all the boosters, rockets, and engines.

We made it to Coresaunt in record time; two and a half standard hours. As soon as the ramp was lowered I ran out with Ahsoka and was slightly satisfied to see the healers and the Jedi Council waiting. When I set Ahsoka down, the wheeled her away and I couldn't make my way through. Plo Koon and Obi-wan held me back. All I could do was await my padawn's, my _daughter's_, judgment…

**I'm sorry it took so long… No beta equals some time to look it over and I had a lack of motivation until I got yet **_**another **_**review from Reader 88. Not that I'm complaining. ;) **

**Well that's chapter three. I will attempt to have chapter 4 up…pfff…Sunday? I think I should get it up by then.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN_ SO sorry I am a whole week late! To Reader 88 Ahsokalover? PLEASE DON'T STOP REVIEWING! I love your reviews. I'll cry if you stop! **

**One week until Christmas huh? Well I think that since TONS of people have been following my Star Wars more than Merlin stories, and all you guys stick with me even when I'm completely late on my updates, I'll give you a Christmas present ON CHRISTMAS! Just leave me a review on whether you want-**

**~ A Star Wars Christmas**

**~ A little sequel to Daddy's Little Girl which will be a thing 'bout Christmas with the Skywalkers**

**~ The Christmas Truce**

**(The Christmas Truce will be based on World War I how the soldiers met in no man's land for Christmas and I thought that'd be cute in Star Wars)**

**~Or leave me a review saying anything you want. I'll probably end up doing a couple. On Saturday I'll post on my profile which one's will be written**

**You're guys choice. Also put suggestions in reviews or messages. Whatever you wanna see come up in any of my stories, lemme know!**

**And now, for the story!**

**ANAKIN POV**

Rex was sitting and I was pacing. Plo Koon and Obi-wan had left long ago, called to a Council meeting. I watched the red light over the door intently, waiting for it to turn green and announce that 'Soka was in a stable condition.

_What if it doesn't change…? What if she doesn't make it…? What if…?_

I shook my head fiercely. I had JUST almost lost her to suicide. I wasn't about to let the _SITH _take her away from me. She was stronger than that…Rex cleared his throat.

"With all due respect Sir," he stated, not even bothering to hide the worry in his voice as it was clear on his face. "You'll wear a hole in the floor. I'm worried about her too Sir. She's like a little sister to me, and the whole 501st. They're all waiting for an update, by the way." he added.

It didn't surprise me. Ahsoka got on with all the clones. But then again, they seamed to be the only people she did get on with. The padawans, save Barriss, didn't like her because she was a fifteen year old padawan.

_Ding! _

My head snapped up. The red light was green! The door opened with a _whoosh! _and a droid exited. Blood crusted the ridiculous little apron that it wore. The Jedi healers exited too, even more blood coating their clothing. They looked pale, but small smiles graced their lips as they exited.

"How is she?" Rex and I demanded in unison.

"She is resting right now. She's lost a lot of blood, but after some good food and rest, she will recover fully. She may have a nasty scar however."

"Which she'll wear proudly." Rex guessed.

"Can we see her?" I questioned, desperate to make sure she wouldn't slip away. The healer nodded with a small smile and let us through. We all but ran towards the bed that held the small togruta. Her skin was a dark pink, pale for her species. She kept muttering in her sleep and twisting, only to be stopped by the IV prominent in her arm. Her dark lashes brushed against her cheeks as her eyes scrunched up in a spasm of pain. I put a hand on the side of her face and she pushed her cheek into it. I chuckled as I sat on the side of the bed and drew the covers back. A massive scar stretched over her stomach. I tucked the edges of the white blanket around her and kissed her forehead. Rex sat on the other side of her. He wasn't in armor, rather black pants and a grey shirt. He held one of her hands and kissed it.

"Come on Kid." he whispered. "The boys are waitin' for you. They want their little sister to get better."

I smiled as she muttered under her breath and her eyes slid open. "Hey guys." she croaked.

**AHSOKA POV**

"_Come on Kid… The boys are waitin' for you. They want their little sister to get better…" _

Rex's voice was the first thing that penetrated my thoughts. I felt his breath on my hand as he kissed it and spoke. I opened my eyes to see Anakin and, of course, Rex.

"Hey guys…" I said. They sighed in relief.

"How are you feeling Snips?" Anakin asked.

I completely ignored him and sat up, hissing in pain. "Where are the kids." I gasped. I saw burns decorating my arms and a long scar on my belly.

"Shh shh…" Anakin whispered as he and Rex pushed me back down carefully. "They're fine. The Council has them in custody and the holocron has been destroyed." he reassured quietly.

I sighed and relaxed into the pillow behind me. "Ahsoka…you knew he was going to be there. And you know who he is, don't you?"

I lowered my gaze. I knew who the Sith Lord was…Anakin would hurt if he found out… I shook my head. "I knew he was there, but I don't know who he is…"

"Are you lying to me?" I tensed and hoped he didn't sense the lie. "No."

I sighed in relief when he nodded and smiled. He seamed to relax. "Where's Maste Plo and Master Kenobi? I thought I heard them earlier."

"They got called to the Council to deal with the children's situations."

I nodded slowly and my eyes became heavy. I didn't want to sleep…I would have more nightmares… Anakin kissed my forehead. "Sleep, Little One." he whispered.

"Don't leave…" I muttered as he grabbed my hand and held it.

"Never."

And with that, I drifted into sleep…

**Okay so what do you think? R&R please! (Especially Reader 88) Why do you feel guilty?**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN_ Here ya'll go. So NO ONE voted for any Star Wars Christmas stories so I just didn't write any :'( *cries* well I've been thinking about make a face book 'like' page for Dellcat to talk about the show and to get more opinions from you guys(is S4 over already? Cuz it didn't match the preview) and the different stuff I write for. Just thought it'd be something fun but I don't think I'll do that. What do you guys think?**

**ANAKIN POV**

As Ahsoka's eyes drooped, she looked terrified. Was she having nightmares? I pressed my lips to her forehead, telling her to sleep. I grabbed her hand as she begged me not to leave. I looked up at Rex. He was looking down at her affectionately, stroking her cheek. "You heard the droid Rex. She'll recover."

"I'll go tell the boys." he said, standing up quickly. A smile was on his face and I chuckled before glancing back at Ahsoka. I kept having to reassure myself that she'd be okay, but that hope went slowly down the drain as her face scrunched in pain.

"No…" she whispered. "Anakin…" she started to toss her head back and forth. "No Obi-wan don't!" she shouted, sitting up quickly eyes wild. She yelped in pain, one hand around her stomach the other to her head. Her blue eyes were wide in terror as she looked around the room. She threw her arms around my neck and sobbed. I hugged her tightly refusing to let her go. I kissed her head quickly. "Shh Ahsoka." I whispered. "I'm here. It's okay."

Her breath came fast. She was in a panic and wouldn't calm down. She would let out a quiet scream every few seconds. I called a medical droid in and it gave me a syringe. It made me have a flash-back of Ahsoka's suicide attempt but I plunged it into her arm anyway. She went limp almost instantly. I went about checking her breathing and placing her back on the bed as Rex walked in. I hadn't realized it until now but I had started crying. "Sir what happened?"

"She had a nightmare." I explained. "She panicked and I had to sedate her."

Rex was at her side instantly as Ahsoka began to murmur and toss her head back and forth. He caressed her cheek lightly, whispering into her ear. Occasionally he'd kiss her hand. Rex was genuinely worried. We sat with Ahsoka all through the night, falling asleep at her side. We woke to the most heart-breaking wail I'd ever heard.

**AHSOKA POV**

The first time I woke, Anakin hugged me before sedating me. I wish he hadn't. The sedative put me into a deep sleep I couldn't fight. He had sent me back into that hell hole!

_Everything was burning around me. I saw Obi-wan and Anakin fighting. _

"_Stop it!" I screamed, grabbing for my own light saber. It wasn't there. When I looked up, Anakin was right in front of me. Obi-wan lay in a crumpled heap behind him._

"_Worthless!" he roared._

_I screamed and looked at my arm. It began to bleed as the words he shouted engraved themselves into my skin, doomed to scar. _

"_Nothing!"_

"_Unloved!"_

_My screaming got louder with each word that was cut into my arms._

"_Dead." he hissed out the word._

"KILL ME!" I screamed as I sat up in bed. Anakin and Rex fell from their seats and stared at me in disbelief. I couldn't figure out what the hell had just happened. That dream was nothing like the others. In the others, Obi-wan tried to kill Anakin and I was fighting alongside him, against the Jedi. Then Anakin would grab my arm and pull me towards him when some of the ground broke away into lava, only to pull me in front of Obi-wan's descending light saber. Then I'd wake up.

Anakin was grabbing at me , trying to hug me but I shoved him away. I tried to back away only to wind up in Rex's waiting arms. He held me tight to his warm chest, probably trying to ignore the bruising that my flailing limbs were giving him. He kissed the top of my head a couple times, the way Anakin did.

"It's okay Little 'un." he said. "Your safe. I won't let anyone hurt you." his voice was but a whisper.

"Don't let him hurt me." I sobbed as Rex held me tighter. When I opened my eyes, through the tears I saw Anakin's heart breaking on his face.

**I know it's short but I'm kinda out of ideas at the moment.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN_ Thanks for stickin' with me. I know it's been FOREVER since I updated but I haven't had time! I started my acting classes and vocal classes and I have scripts and music to memorize, I have Solo and Ensemble TOMORROW (really nervous, WISH ME LUCK! I'm playing Poem by Fibitch on my flute) and on top of that I have school. I've been planning out a lot of stuff on my iPod. Okay here's chapter six. Also, I'm going to start responding to reviews so check that out at the end of the chapters…**

**DICLAIMER_ I don't own Star Wars ):**

**REX POV**

I held Ahsoka in my arms as she cried. I watched as General Skywalker ran from the room, face contorted in confusion and pain. I looked down at the kid and held her tighter. I couldn't help but wonder what had caused her so much terror of her master… The general would do anything to protect her, even if it meant giving up his life or being expelled from the Order. She was the daughter he wasn't allowed to have.

"Ahsoka." I said softly, gently. I peeled her away from my chest and put my hands on her trembling shoulders and wiping away her tears. "What happened?"

"I. I." she gasped through tears. "Anakin-was fighting-Obi-wan- and killed him. And he called me-worthless-and-nothing-and tried-to kill-me."

She collapsed against me and I hugged her tightly. I didn't know what was causing her nightmares but I was going to find out.

**DOOKU POV (ooohhh a twist!)**

I scowled down at Ventress. She had just returned from a mission I had believed to be suicidal and made it out ALIVE. She walked from the room, pride radiating off of her pale body. I sighed before turning to the holoprojector that had started beeping. The cloaked figure of my master buzzed to life and I dropped to one knee.

"Master." I greeting.

"Lord Tyrannus." he said, voice crackling. "I trust you have caused nightmares to enter the young padawan of Skywalker."

"Only one, but…"

"But what…?"

I took a deep breath. "The child is powerful. Her ability of foresight is far greater than Master Yoda could even comprehend."

"That explains it…" he said under his breath. "She knows my true identity. Capture her and bring her to me. I want information out of her. But I recently injured her quite severely." he chuckled. "Don't damage the package too much."

I smiled and nodded. "Yes my Master."

**AHSOKA POV**

Rex had finally left and I decided to try and get out of bed. My legs were wobbly and my side throbbed but other than that, I was fine. I couldn't help it. I pulled off my gloves and looked down at my wrist. My blood ran cold. The word WORTHLESS was faintly written on it, barely visible. I pulled my glove on quickly. It was…probably my imagination anyway…Anakin would probably think I did it myself too…

I walked out of the med center and through the halls of the temple. Everything was really peaceful. Eventually, I ran into Obi-wan.

"Hello Ahsoka. How are you fairing?" he question.

I looked down at my stomach, exposed by the tube-top I always wore. A long pale scar was covering my stomach. "I've been better but I'm fine…" I ran my finger of the scar. "Do you think this will ever go away?" my question was quiet, almost scared. Obi-wan put a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know Ahsoka…Why did you go after him alone?"

I bit my lip. "I don't really know…I guess it was a combination of things. I didn't want Anakin to get hurt and I wanted to prove that I could do things on my own…Ever since I…" he nodded, understanding what I meant. "Well, everyone's been treating me like I'm a doll that will break and I just wanted to prove I could do it."

"Ahsoka you almost lost your life. Anakin will be more worried than ever."

I laughed darkly and could see the surprise in Obi-wan's features. "He doesn't want anything to do with me anymore."

"Ahsoka what do y-"

"I've got to go Master. Good-bye!" And I ran away. I didn't get far, before something blue and white hit me and coursed through me like electric fire. Before I could scream, someone grabbed me, and I knew I was in for trouble

**OBI-WAN POV**

As Ahsoka rushed off, I immediately set out to find Anakin. He was in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, meditating.

"Anakin what's wrong with Ahsoka."

"She thinks I'm going to hurt her." he said without opening his eyes. "She thinks I want to kill her."

I sat down next to him to think. Something big was happening. I just didn't know WHAT…

**Okay what do you guys think? If you like it, tell people and get them to read it please! Virtual cookies to whoever reviews!**

**nat13cat- thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

**Anisoka28- It's okay that you didn't review for a while. I'm glad you think so.**

**Obiwan1527- What do you mean GETTING good? JK that's a joke between me and my friends and I thought it fit here. I'm glad you like it.**

**Reader 88 Ahsokalover- O.o …glad you like Anakin suffering…? LOL thanks for reviewing again! **

**Guesswho33- ASAP was two months…:'( so sorry!**

**ForeverChocolateRoses- Awww I'm glad you think so. The pairing is really getting common but since Lux and Ahsoka kissed hopefully it will dim down :3**

**Starwarsrocks1234-HERE'S MORE! Lol**

**Skyewalkergal- I'm glad you think so highly off me *is flattered***


	7. Chapter 7

**AN_ WOO HOO Super fast update because I'm CELEBRATING! I got a I at solo and ensemble yesterday! For those of you who don't know that's the highest you can get it's a Superior, I guess is what they call it at my new school… Now all my band has to do is get a Superior at MPA and show how awesome we are!… Does anybody know where I can get a new percussion section…? How bout you **Reader 88**?**

**DISCLAIMER_ I don't own Star Wars**

**Random thought- Who's excited for Star Wars in 3D? ME!**

**AHSOKA POV**

When I came to, everything was fuzzy, bathed in a dull crimson light that gave me flashbacks of Mortis. Only I wasn't directly chained to the wall. Here, I had cuffs around my wrists, and long chains that allowed me to move enough to lie down or sit up. I decided to do the latter, and sat up with my legs crossed and my hands draped on my knees. I could still feel the burn of lightning coursing through my system. I closed my eyes and waited.

I didn't wait long.

The door in front of me creaked open and in stepped the Hairless Harpy.

"Greetings Bog Witch." I said mockingly. I heard a snarl and when I smirked, a roar of anger. Suddenly, my air supply was cut off. I brought a hand to my throat but tried not to struggle, to not give her the satisfaction of seeing me this week.

"My master will be here shortly to speak with you, Pet."

I snorted a laugh. I remembered a vision I had of Dooku being ordered to kill Ventress, and how willing to do it he was. I felt a sharp pain in my cheek and my head snapped to the side. "Goodbye Pet." she said, walking through the door.

"Goodbye Witch." I called after.

I could have laughed. The formalities were so… mocking that it was funny, unbelievable even. I picked myself up off the floor, and sat back down to meditate, to try to make the pain in my body and mind go away. I just wished someone would realize I was gone.

**ANAKIN POV**

"Obi-wan! Where's Ahsoka?" I asked.

He was stroking his ginger beard which meant something was wrong. "She was heading back to your chambers… What's the problem?"

"She thinks I'll kill her. She had a nightmare that I killed you, and then her."

He sighed. "Go talk to her Anakin. Running out of there was foolish. She said you didn't want ANYTHING to do with her anymore."

I sighed, but nodded and headed down the hallway and stopped when I saw something that made my blood run cold; Ahsoka's light saber, and her padawan braid laying on the floor, speckled with her blood. With a trembling hand, I reached down and picked them up before closing them in my fist.

"Whoever took her." I said to myself. "IS going to pay."

"_AHSOKA!" _I screamed into our bond, and felt terror grip me as I was hit with her pain and Dooku's laugh.

**I know it's kinda short…**

**RESPONSES**

**Clara O'Gorman- Please don't die with a broken heart /3 that's no fun for anyone**

**Obiwan1527- Sorry I can't explain how hard I laughed when I read your review. It sounded so… fan girl! But I'm glad your liking it that much.**

**Ur worst nightmare452-thanks! I'm glad you are enjoying it.**

**Guesswho 33- yeah I know here's an ASAP chap! Hehe… that was ryhmy! (:**

** Reader 88 Ahsokalover- I'm a choir singer too! We have competition soon though. Thanks for the luck it paid off 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN_ Well the responses for this are out of this world, somewhere on Hoth probably. Well after a few extremely heart-warming reviews I decided to sit down and write this (while video chatting with my friends and watching Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs). Well enjoy. Oh and there's a special treat in here for nightwolf48. Wink Wink.**

**I'm rapidly approaching the point of giving up on writing… Nobody thinks I'll go anywhere with it so why bother…Feeling: Un-encouraged ):**

**AHSOKA POV**

I heard my master screaming my name into the bond, worry etching each and every letter. I heard Dooku laugh and felt a pain hit me so intensely that for a moment- and only a moment- I wished I was dead. Then I remembered Anakin, and the dreams I'd been having, and stifled the scream behind my teeth. The pain stopped suddenly and I put a hand to my chest. "Tell me you Old Bag." I said. "What was the force was that?"

He _tsked _and extended his hands towards me. One hand used the force to clamp around my throat and the other shooting searing hot lightning at me. "Such language."

When he stopped I gasped but didn't stop. I got up to my feet quickly and smirked at the site of his surprise. I barreled into him driving my aching shoulder into his stomach and knocking him to the ground. Being small had its advantages. I used the force to crush the droids around me with much more ease than natural. I turned around for a minute to look at Dooku. When I turned back towards the escape, a blue hand snaked forward and clamped tight around my throat. Another stroked my cheek. Bane.

"Now now Sweetheart. Don't cause any trouble."

I started to claw at his hands as Dooku stood up and shot more lightning at me. "That was brave." he said. "But foolish."

Bane released me and I fell to the ground before I was once again lifted and chained to the wall, the way I had been on Mortis. I shuddered at the memory.

"You are here for your payment I presume?" Dooku asked Bane.

Bane nodded. "But I'll cut the fee in half on one condition." Dooku raised a brow. "You let me…" he walked over to me and took my chin in his fingers. "Deal with her. I've got a score to settle."

I shuddered again but snarled and ripped my jaw from his fingers before spitting in his face. He grunted and pulled back, wiping a finger down his cheek. I pulled back and smirked. As he glared at me, he powered his fist into my stomach hard. The flesh was already beginning to bruise and blood trickled from the cuts made by the remote on his wrist. I grimaced but didn't do otherwise. I couldn't double over while chained up but hopefully to them it looked like defiance.

I guess it did because the next punch landed on my jaw. I gasped as my head snapped to the side against the wall and my vision swam. I heard some laughter and growling before more lightning hit me in a searing wave, causing me to lose my final hold on consciousness with the brief words, _Anakin… Daddy… _in my mind. And I felt happy because I remembered him calling me his Baby Girl and I knew he'd be looking for me.

**ANAKIN POV**

I laid on my back on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I looked over at Ahsoka's bed, wishing she was here, sleeping even if it wasn't peacefully. I knew she'd be in less pain than whatever she might be going through. I sighed.

_I'll find you Baby Girl. _I thought. That's what I'd taken to calling her when she had nightmares.

_Anakin…_ I gasped as her voice said my name, full of so much pain and terror.

"Ahsoka…" I whispered.

_Daddy… _And my heart broke in half.

I sat up on the edge of my head and put my hands in my hair. I looked up at Ahsoka's bed again and felt tears in my eyes. I tried to push them away but couldn't, and they spilled over my face like the water in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. And so, for the first time since my mother died, I cried.

**Anisoka28_ Aww thanks so much. That means so much. I love your writing so much.**

**Reader 88 Ahsokalove_ How sad. Too bad. Well I'll see what I can do to satisfy you**

**Ur worst nightmare452_ Thanks so much**

**Obiwan1527_ Not so long of an ASAP this time!**

**Guesswho33_ I was reading your most recent review while writing this. Hahaha **

**Rin Kagamine250_ I'm glad you think that**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN_ NO I DIDN'T QUIT WRITING! A lot of people wrote really sweet reviews that made me tear up (like cry not tear like rip). That's why I'm dedicating this chapter to those people who supported me through this my 'darkest hour' as my friend called it XD **

**So shout outs to Guesswho33, Anisoka28, Reader 88 Ahsokalover, and last but not least, nightwolf48. I appreciate all the encouragement!**

**POLL TIME! My friend asked if I would make a Facebook like page and I said IDK. So poll time! If I made one would you like it? Maybe I will. Emachinescat made one (Merlin and Doctor Who fans check her out) and tons of people are following her!**

**Well let's get started**

**AHSOKA POV**

When I finally woke up, pain was surging through my veins. The blurry images of ten droids and maniguards, Cad Bane, and Dooku stood there. I could feel a third presence in the room but I didn't see anyone else. Then, I realized I had felt it before.

"Oh. It's _you_." I said bitterly. "Well you coward. You ran last time we met, are you going to again?"

The crackly old voice responded. "Child, your power of foresight is greater than that of even Master Yoda. I do not know if you realize it, but you see the future in your visions."

Then I panicked, struggling against the chains that held me to a torture table. "No!" I screamed, grunting. "No! It's not true! He wouldn't do that to me!" I clenched my fists and lost complete control. A massive force wave ripped through my being and into the room. The chains around my wrists stayed locked, but everyone thing and everyone was thrown back against the walls. Droids shattered and Dooku and the masked man were thrown back, grunting in pain. I smirked. Bane was the only one who hadn't moved.

"You insufferable little maggot!" he charged towards me and punched me in the stomach and the face.

Blood ran from my nose and cheek, coating my face. "What do you want?" I gasped.

"Information. You may as well give it because you will die anyway."

"Then why SHOULD I tell you! I know what this is about!" I laughed. "I know who you really are, Chancellor."

And then it came, a fury of lightning, mind assaults, and punches. Cackling filled the air and the assaults stopped. I lifted my head weakly and was satisfied that I hadn't screamed. The others weren't so satisfied. A ruby red light saber pressed into my skin and this time I did scream. The light saber was pressed to every part of my body from head to toe. Finally it stopped. I was sweating from the heat and my throat was soar from screaming. I felt ready to die, but not ready to talk.

"Call in Mortem Vigilia." he turned to me. "Just for you my dear."

So while I was waiting for my fate, I contacted Anakin.

**ANAKIN POV**

I stood over a holo-projector, trying to find outwhere they had taken Ahsoka.

"_M-Master…" _her voice rang in my head.

"_Ahsoka! Where are you?"_

"_I…I don't know. But Bane's here with Dooku and the man from the station where they took the kids… He's… He's calling in someone called Mortem Vigilia…"_

"_I've never heard of them… They must be a new group they recruited."_

"_He said they were j-just for m-me…"_

I thought for a minute. _"It must be a group of people that hold a grudge against you."_

I felt strong pain through our bond.

"_M-Master I'm scared." _she gasped.

"_Don't worry Ahsoka. I'll find you."_

And she stopped talking. She must have lost consciousness. I dropped heavily to my knees and clutched the rim of the projector. A comforting hand fell on my shoulder and a familiar presence entered my mind.

"Anakin." Obi-wan. "You have to severe the bond. It's causing you pain."

"It's what I deserve!" I said, rounding on him. "I didn't save her! I should have. If I hadn't let my emotions get the better of me, if I hadn't stormed out of the medical bay, she wouldn't be gone."

"Anakin-"

"They're torturing her Obi-wan!" tears were spilling down my cheeks. "If I severe the bond and she wakes up and I'm not there…" I trailed off. "I can't do that to her."

Obi-wan sighed. "Okay Anakin. I understand. Now come on." I stood up and as soon as we did, Rex burst into the room. "Sirs! We have a lead!"

The three of us shared a glance and ran from the room.

"What lead Rex? Where is she?"

"Sir. A message was sent from anonymous coordinates to a group called Mortem Vigilia. They depart in the morning from these coordinates."

"Rex prepare the _Twilight_!" I said.

He nodded and bolted. We were going to find Ahsoka. I could feel it.

**Sorry it was short and sorry it took a while. I hope you like. Anyone R&R and don't forget to answer the poll at the beginning of the chapter! Thanks!**

**Love Dellcat**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN_ Broke 80 reviews :D thanks for all your support. Well let's see if we can make it to 100! Please and thank you!**

**SPECIAL SHOUTOUT! **

**Happy Birthday nightwolf48! This chapter is dedicated to you! (:**

**Okay I didn't mention this in the last chapter but Mortem Vigilia is Latin for Death Watch. Woo hoo!**

**AHSOKA POV**

I was left alone for a while, awaiting the arrival of whoever Mortem Vigilia was. To be honest, I was terrified. The only thing that kept me sane being chained to that torture table was contacting Anakin.

_Master… Are you coming for me yet? _I asked desperately.

_Ahsoka. I'll be there soon. I found a lead and will hopefully be there soon. _

_Okay… I trust you. And don't blame yourself for this. I know you do already and I don't want you to think it's your fault._

He didn't respond after that. Sighing deeply, I tried to ignore the feeling of blood crusting on my body and waited.

I didn't have to wait long. Soon the doors swung open and in walked Dooku, Bane, the Chancellor, and eight figures with hoods drawn over their heads to conceal their faces. Bane stood behind me, blue fingers stroking my cheek. I tried to pull away but the chains restricted me. "Well Sweetheart, I'd like to introduce you to some friends of ours."

"You may already know them however."

They threw back the hoods and I was ready to scream. There stood eight familiar faces; the padawans who had started my downward spiral into depression months ago. The padawans who had beaten me. "No…" I breathed. I wanted to pull away and run but I couldn't. The main boy who had caused my pain, Leon, walked forward.

"Ah Ahsoka." he said, placing a hand on my bare burned stomach. I winced but he continued to talk. "It's been too long huh? Too long since you got us sent to the Agricore. Too long since we left the order, just to get revenge on you."

"W-Why? What did I ever do to you?"

"You were always so smug. Prancing around like you were better than everyone else. Showing off."

"I never-"

"And then you murdered all those clones."

"I didn't-!"

"So, we're here to give you what you rightfully deserve."

The dagger that he had been concealing into his cloak was thrust into my stomach. I screamed for only a minute before biting my lip and whimpering. He continuously drove the dagger into my flesh creating deep deadly wounds that bled quickly. It wasn't long until I had slipped into dark oblivion filled with nightmares.

**ANAKIN POV**

We piled onto the _Twilight _and sped off. Not too long after we left did Ahsoka contact me again. She just told me not to blame myself but it was too late. I already did. When we stopped talking, I felt a cutting pain in her body. Then another one. And another one. And it kept continuing over and over until she finally blacked out. I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"Anakin, we'll find her."

"I know but she's in pain now!" I cried out. He rubbed my shoulder gently and wrapped an arm around me.

"Patience Anakin. I know it's something that I've said many times but I mean it this time. We don't know anything about Mortem Vigilia or the Sith Lord from Mustafar. We must tread cautiously. One slip could cost her, her life. I know you don't want to feel or see her hurt but we must wait. Maybe you should severe the bond, just for now."

"Obi-wan you know I can't do that! If I do and she tries to contact me and I'm not there, I don't know what I'll do. She might think I gave up on her and I can't do that to her!"

Obi-wan sighed. I could tell he was worried for me. I was being eaten alive inside by this. I had promised to never let her out of my sight, to always protect her, and I had failed her. I felt awful.

"Promise we'll find her?" I asked like a small child.

"I promise Anakin. I promise."

**Well that's it for this chapter. Anyway again,**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY NIGHTWOLF48! Love ya hun!**

**Anyway R&R and I'll see ya later! TTFN!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN_ Happy Easter everybody! Well I'm super happy. 100 reviews! WOOHOO! Well I though it was awesome and it's pretty big for me! :D Here's chapter 11 but first, a shout out.**

**Shout out to Skyewalker gal who was the 100****th**** reviewer, Guesswho33 for their constant and sometimes interesting reviews ;) nightwolf48 for being an awesome reader, and Reader 88 Ahsokalover, my ever faithful #1 fan (my friends call you my stalker but I still love ya!) Thanks for all the support (reviewers who I didn't mention now will probably be spoken about in the responses.**

**Disclaimer: IDOSW**

**PS I WAS LISTENING TO COURTYARD APOCALYPSE from HP 7 Part 2 and it totally set the scene XD**

**AHSOKA POV**

_Oh great._

_I was back on Mustafar, only Anakin wasn't there fighting against Obi-wan… They both were there, but so was someone else. The Chancellor. They were all laughing, eyes honey yellow with Sith power. I started backing up but I hit a hard wall of bodies. When I turned around, Mortem Vigilia was standing there, grinning evilly. _

"_Well." Obi-wan asked. "Who gets to kill her?"_

_Anakin jumped at the prospect. "Me! I've wasted so many years on the Brat, I get to get rid of her!"_

_And everyone _agreed. _They thought it was a good argument. I kept trying to run, but there was someone at every turn. Every shadow was the enemy. I ran through winding tunnels and eventually came to a stop in a cave that on one end was a boiling pool of lava. When I turned to run again, Anakin stood with his light saber drawn and he laughed._

"_You worthless waste of space!" he screamed. "When I took you on as a padawan, I only did it to try and get to Master, but it is NOT worth it. If your stupid little self hadn't gotten those other padawans sent off and if you hadn't made them quit, I would have taken one of them on as my padawan. They would be so much better than you!"_

I sat up screaming, trying to claw away at the invisible force that was holding me down. It was the padawans, standing over me with weapons.

"_Finally _you're awake! I was afraid we'd killed you off too quickly. That would be no fun." they laughed.

I coughed, blood coating my lips. "My master will come for me, and you'll all be de-"

"Cut the crud Sweetheart we all know he's left you here to die." Bane said in an annoyed tone.

"No!" I choked. "He wouldn't! He loves me! He said I was his baby girl." the last sentence was choked. I can't believe I had just told them this but it slipped out. "He will come for me."

"Keep telling yourself that!" the padawan, Leon said. He put his hand on my bleeding stomach and traced patterns and shapes in the blood. "He just told you that. If he loved you, why are you here in the first place?"

"I-I stormed out-"

"Because he hates you. He WANTED you to leave so he let you get taken."

I squeezed my eyes shut and shook me head. The memories of my nightmares stuck behind my eyelids. I heard them laughing.

_No. _I thought. _He loves me. If he didn't, he would have let me kill myself. He wouldn't have called my his baby girl._

But another voice crushed my own; his, from the dream. _Worthless. Pathetic. _

I glanced down at my burning wrist. Just like the dream I had a week ago, the words were lightly scarred in the skin.

**ANAKIN POV**

My reflection in the window against the blur of hyperspace was awful. Heavy bags hung under my eyes and I was trembling. My eyes drooped as I fought desperately with unconsciousness. It wanted to take me, cloak me in its cover and steal me away from my Little Soka. I tried to stop it, but Obi-wan saw it trying to take me and guided me to my bed. I shook my head, trying to protest but he started humming the song he used to sing to me when I had nightmares as his padawan.

"Sleep Ani." he whispered. "Just go to sleep."

"…Ahsoka…" I whispered.

"Just sleep. As soon as I hear anything I'll tell you."

I couldn't stop the sleep. It was too much…

_ANAKIN! _

_Ahsoka's voice was ringing through the halls I was in. "Hold on Baby Girl!" I called back. "I'll find you!"_

_I stopped outside a door. "Daddy! Daddy hel-" the scream from inside the room was cut off sharp. I threw open the door to see Cad Bane, Dooku, and the eight padawans from three months ago standing around a table, covering the view. _

_I shoved past them as they began to laugh loudly and stopped in my tracks. On the table was Ahsoka, bloody and covered in scratches. Light saber burns covered every inch of her body, and knife stabs and cuts covered most of it. Bruises were all over her montrals._

"AHSOKA!" I sat bold upright screaming. Tears were spilling over my cheeks. Obi-wan was next to me almost instantly. He hugged me tight.

"Anakin it's okay. We're here. We can go in here and find her. But you have to focus. One false move and we could lose her."

That sobered me up right quick. "Let's go get my baby girl."

He smiled sadly at me but nodded and we set out. I hoped that this would be the last time anything bad would happen. That I would rescue her and everything would be alright. But something nagging in me told me it wouldn't be. I knew who Mortem Vigilia was now, but I didn't know who the masked Sith Leader was, or worse, what he wanted with Ahsoka. But I would get her back, and protect her with my dying breath.

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT ): I'm sorry but I really just don't have the attention span to write a lot. On Monday I had an hour long Reading test, Tuesday ANOTHER hour long reading test, yesterday a two and a half hour math test, and today a three hour science test. They're finally over though! *WOOHOO* **

**I audition for Little Shop of Horrors in two weeks. Wish me luck! I'm singing Gimme, Gimme from Thoroughly Modern Millie since that was the last show I did with my BFFs before I moved. So yeah wish me like! (hoping I get cast as Audrey :3)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN_ Hey Guys it's Dellcat here but you guys probably already knew that. This will probably be a long chapter so that I can wrap up this little bit of the plot and then get onto the final bit. If all works out I was thinking about making a third one which will be the basic epic end of the war or something like that. I've also been dying to write one of those outtake fics where you write a blooper reel for the stories so I actually might do one of those if I can. Okay end of really long author note. **

**DISCLAIMER: IDOSW ****L**

**AHSOKA POV**

The beating had finally stopped. I was smiling when it was over. "What are you smiling for?" Bane snarled, slapping me hard against the face. I wasn't going to tell him why. I felt Anakin coming closer. He was close enough to know where I was. I wanted to call out to him, but too many emotions were coursing through me to make the bond connect. He would have to extend the invitation himself, but I hoped that the wave of crashing emotions would lead him to me. I felt tears start to fall down my face. He was finally going to get me out of here.

_Snips! _I heard him call. _I can feel you. Don't worry Baby Girl I'm almost there. You'll be safe soon I promise._

I smiled wider. I was at a loss of how to respond. If he was here right now I'd be hugging him desperately and I would never want to let go, but right now that wasn't an option. The only option was to stay conscious so that Anakin could feel me and find me. Mortem Vigilia filed out of the room and left me alone with the Chancellor as Bane and Dooku filed out after them.

"My dear." he said behind his mask. "I know your Master is coming for you. He will be here soon. Which means I must extract the information from you quickly and painfully."

"Try it you old bag. I dare ya." I spat. "I know who you are. Why do you hide behind your pitiful mask. Too much of a coward to accept that your secret wasn't so secret to a fifteen year old?" I jutted out my lower lip, acting like a pouting little child.

Lightning surged forward and I groaned, arching off the table but I would not scream. I refused to. When it was over, I laughed. "It's funny. You'd think with all the time on your hands rehearsing your confrontations you would learn a few more tricks than choking and lightning. Dooku can do better."

I slammed my walls up around my mind. I could sense he was about to probe my brain and I wouldn't allow him to rip the answers from it. I wasn't going down without a fight. Anakin taught me not to go down without a fight.

_ANAKIN! _I shouted in my mind. I closed my eyes and grit my teeth as the Chancellor and I battled a mental duel. I heard pounding footsteps outside and the door flew off its hinges into the wall behind us. The Chancellor's attack stopped as he was distracted and I slumped, exhausted.

"You are under arrest by order of the Republic!" I heard a familiar, accented voice say. I smiled again.

"Obi-wan…" I said through panting breaths.

"Snips I'm here." I felt hands near my wrists and ankles undoing the chains that bound me. My entire body was sore. I wanted to stand up and jump into Anakin's arms but I was too weak, too exhausted. I didn't need to though. Anakin had sat down next to me and hugged me gently, kissing the top of my head. The happy moment didn't last long. Anakin jumped up quickly as blaster fire berated the room and the padawans, Bane, and Dooku ran in. I felt useless, sitting on the table exhausted and watching as another battle unfolded. By the time it was over, the Chancellor had escaped with the entire group. Anakin walked back over to me and lifted me into his arms bridal style after wrapping his cloak around my trembling body. I tucked my head in between his shoulder and neck, blocking out all the images of my prison. I flinched away from the hand that was laid on my arm by Obi-wan but relaxed as he whispered soothing words to me.

"Thank you." I choked out, trying to hid the pain.

"It's okay Snips. Let's get you home. Did you-"

"Anakin." Obi-wan said. "Save the interrogation."

I nodded my thanks which made them both chuckle before I gave in to sleep.

**ANAKIN POV**

I landed the ship silently in the hangar and ran. Obi-wan was following me, for once not questioning how rash my actions were. We ran and ran through corridors, following Ahsoka's hurting life force. Rage boiled inside me and the only thing I could think about was Ahsoka being tortured in some room. Suddenly, a large wave of panic and pain washed over me, screaming. _"ANAKIN!" _

I instantly ran towards her, knocking a door down hard, smashing it into another wall. Ahsoka was chained down to a table and a figure in a cloak stood over her, fingers curling over her head. She was crying and writhing in pain. I drew my light saber and started to duel. In ran the eight padawans, Dooku, and Bane. I snarled at them all.

"You!" I shouted. "You took her away from me!"

"We did you a favor. We got rid of the little brat, you didn't need her anymore."

My fist was flying before I could think about it. We all started to fight, and Ahsoka watched with tears in her eyes. When the fighting finally stopped, everyone had escaped. I sighed in defeat but walked over to Ahsoka and wrapped my cloak around her before lifting her into my arms. Obi-wan walked over, whispering soft soothing words into her ears. She nodded and we chuckled as she fell asleep. I kissed her forehead before we started walking away.

"Who could do this to her?" I whispered. "Why?"

"They are heartless Anakin. They don't care if she is only a child, they will extract information. They are not above that."

I nodded solemnly. But this was my Ahsoka. She was so sweet and kind and innocent (unless you hurt one of her friends or made her mad), just a child. I looked down at her. A child… She had no business being in this war. Sometimes I wish she hadn't been so talented, so she wouldn't have to be forced into this war so early in her young life, but then again, I'm glad she was. I knew she could hold her own, and I knew her.

"Anakin." Obi-wan said, "What's on your mind?"

I shrugged as we approached the ship. "She doesn't belong here Obi-wan. She's so young."

"I know Ani." he said quietly, using my childhood nickname to calm me. "Let's just get her home. She's suffered worse."

My eyes flickered to the fading scar on her stomach as I sat her down on the bed and draped a blanket over her. "Sleep tight baby girl. We'll get you home. And I'll never let anyone hurt you again."

**END OF CHAPTER 12! I'm actually doing a review response this time, mainly because of an interesting conversation sparked by one of them. So here we go.**

**Anisokalover123- I'm glad you like it**

**SnippittySnips- I'm so glad you like that because that is what I'm mainly trying to capture in the story. So many stories focus on plot so I made my focus on emotion (probably shows too XD)**

**Valaina Elendil- Please don't die of shock! I would feel awfully guilty! I was kinda psyched (probably for no reason) cuz I saw that I was the first fave author and this was the first fave story on your page I was like 8D and my friend was like Dude, Calm Down. It's not that big a deal. And I'm like I know but still 8D!**

**Guesswho33- You remind me of my friend. If she drinks Monster she gets hyper too. Only my stupid friend gave her one before we went on stage for band competition and it made her nerves all jittery.**

**AND NOW THE INTERESTING CONVERSATION-**

**Jade's review said**

**Dellcat: my sis, WithPaterandPen recommended yur stories 4 star wars and I LOVE them! Please post another chapter soon!**

**~Jade**

**Well first off, I REALLY loved your review. Thanks to your sister for finding me another reader.**

**Well I told my friend about this and she got real smiley, so I asked her what she was doing and she goes, "HER SISTER SENT YOUR STORY TO THE TV PEOPL!" **

**ME: No she recommended it to her sister because it's a SW fic.**

**FRIEND: … Are you sure?"**

**ME: *face palm***

**So anyway yeah.**

**FINAL AN:**

**Tomorrow the cast list comes out. I auditioned for Little Shop of Horrors and Xanadu. If I get a good part in them, you'll probably see another update real soon of me freaking out and telling you guys. Very anxious here! Anyone have tips to calm down? Please and thank you.**

**LOVE,**

**Dellcat**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN_ Sorry I haven't written in forever. School got out Friday and I was cramming for finals all last week and the week before, and I was out of town the week before that with NO computer access. So I'm finally here! :D I'm kinda sad that I didn't get as many reviews on the last chapter as normal but there were TONS for the one before that. I'm going to try to make this a longer chapter and I'm seriously considering a third story for this to make it a trilogy anyway…**

**Well I got cast as Ronnette's understudy and in the ensemble in Little Shop of Horrors and I got cast as Hera in Xanadu. Totally psyched! In honor of Xanadu, we're doing an 80's night for the first rehearsal. I know how to do hair and make up, but what should I wear? Any help will be appreciated.**

**DISLCIAMER (lol typo) :IDOSW**

**AHSOKA POV**

The next time I was awake, I was greeted with the familiar smell of blood and medicine. The room was stark white. I was back in the medical bay. I felt a wait on my injured stomach. Gasping in pain, I looked down to see Anakin sleeping, resting his head on his stomach and his hand on my wrist. Heavy bags were under his eyes and he was pale, so I made no noise. I let my head fall back against the pillow and looked out of the window. We were back on the resolute and the stars were endless. I loved looking at the stars. In a world of war, they seamed to be the only thing that ever remained constant. While the planets moved and were blown to bits, the stars were always in the same place, right where we needed them.

The door swooshed open quietly and I raised a finger to my lips, silencing whoever had entered. When I turned I saw Obi-wan and Plo-koon. I smiled at them and mouthed, 'thank you' to Obi-wan. He came over and put a hand on my shoulder, giving it a light squeeze but I held back a hiss of pain as he touched a sensitive burn. He mouthed 'sorry' to me and I smiled slightly, saying it was okay. I looked back out at the stars. Anakin moved his head slightly and his hair landed into a raw wound that made me cry out in pain and shoot forward. Anakin shot up and looked around wildly.

Master Plo put a hand on my back lightly and helped me lay down again.

"Ahsoka." Anakin gasped. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I would never hurt you!" he said, apologizing profusely.

"Master it's okay. You didn't mean to. It was an accident." I touched his hand. "I didn't want to wake you… You look so tired."

"I'm able to sleep better now that I have you back Baby Girl." he said and I smiled at him.

"Master why don't you go to our quarters and sleep?"

He looked ready to protest about leaving me alone, but Obi-wan jumped in and said he'd stay with me at all times. Anakin smiled gratefully and kissed my forehead before walking away. I looked back at the stars as Obi-wan sat down on the bed near my knees.

"Ahsoka, why do you keep looking at the stars?" he asked with curiosity.

"We're in a war. Everything changes within seconds in the universe. The planets move and are blown to bits, taken under siege, trapped, abandoned. The stars stay constant. They're always where we expect them to be. They won't, they don't leave. When I was little, my father was a cruel man. He was unfaithful to my mother and he wasn't very… verbal. He expressed his anger by physical means on both of us… She finally left…alone. She left me behind with him. He said it was my fault. He beat me often. So I would climb onto the roof every night so he didn't hear me if I cried… And there was a constellation that was always there… It never left. I don't know… I guess it kept me from feeling alone."

He looked at me strangely. I don't think he'd ever seen me that vulnerable. "Is that why you're so attached to Anakin?" he asked gently.

"I'm attached to Anakin because he cares about me. I know we are forbidden to form attachments, but how can I not when he's practically raising me?"

"Don't worry Ahsoka. The Council has discussed it but they think it is good for the both of you."

"They do?" I said in disbelief. He chuckled lightly.

"The council may seem completely strict and against you at times, but all they really want is what is best. They know it is best for the both of you to have each other."

"Is this because of what happened when I…" I looked down, ashamed at the memory of how weak I had become.

"Partially." he stated.

"Thank you Obi-wan." I said quietly. "You've done so much for me and I've never thanked you for it." I couldn't help it though, I leaned forward and hugged him lightly. He smiled and hugged me back.

"You're welcome young one." we let go and I sat back, pulling my feet up and sat cross legged.

"When will they let me out?" I asked. "I want to leave so bad!"

He laughed again. "Ahsoka you're very hurt. The wounds will take weeks to heal fully. They'll let you out in a week. Then you'll return to the temple for three days. After that it's up to Anakin."

"Can you maybe…give him a mission. He'd have to take me!"

Obi-wan smiled. "I'll see what I can do."

I smiled at him and yawned. He rested his hand on my head tail and smiled. "Rest young one. I won't leave you alone until Anakin comes back."

"Thank you…" I said one final time before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

**OBII-WAN POV**

When Ahsoka told me about her past, I had never seen her so vulnerable. She and Anakin seemed like they could both truly be the father and daughter their relationship had morphed into. They both had tragic pasts, they were both very strong in the force, and they both were rebellious. We chatted for a bit, mostly about her leaving and she finally fell asleep. Her face was still scrunched in pain, so I grabbed a booster and shot a painkiller into her arm. She flinched only slightly before the medicine took effect and she relaxed under the blankets. Through the thin layer of sheets, she looked even smaller than she normally did.

She started to toss her head back and forth, murmuring. I tried to calm her, wishing there was a painkiller that could fight off the nightmares. She mumbled her master's name multiple times, but what really surprised me was even in her unconscious state, she shoved a title past her lips dripping in sarcasm and hatred.

"_Chancellor."_

As far as I knew, Ahsoka never met the Chancellor, maybe in passing or when she had to wait outside the door while Anakin had a conversation with him about the war or personal matters. Maybe they could go see him when they got back to the temple. It certainly would be an interesting encounter… Ahsoka started to shout. The shouts escalated into screams of pain and terror. The heart rate monitor she was attached to spiked and pounded. Some of her raw wounds tore slightly. She would open them all if she didn't calm down.

"Ahsoka! Wake up! It's alright!" the door flew open behind me and in walked Anakin. He sat down and wrapped his arms around his sleeping child.

"Snips it's okay! I'm here!" her eyes snapped open, flooded with tears.

"Daddy!" she wrapped herself tightly around him, refusing to let go and acknowledge the pain of her injuries.

"It's alright Soka. I'm here." he whispered gently as her breathing calmed. "We're going to take you back to the Temple okay? We'll see all your friends and you'll get better."

She nodded and leaned against him heavily, still spent. He lifted her carefully into his arms, detaching all the wires and tubes connected to her. We walked to the _Twilight _and Anakin held onto Ahsoka all the way to the decent over the planet. He carried her gently into the temple and brought her to their room before laying her on the bed.

"Good night Anakin." I said. "I was thinking we could go see the Chancellor tomorrow. I'm sure he'd love to hear how Ahsoka is doing."

Anakin smiled wearily. "If she's well enough tomorrow."

I nodded and left.

**ANAKIN POV**

When Obi-wan left, I desperately wanted to sleep, but I wanted to sit by Ahsoka. I sank onto my bed and before I knew it I was sleeping.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, Ahsoka sat up on her bed with someone else wrapping their arms around her.<p>

"Ahsoka I was so worried," a familiar voice said.

"I'm okay Barriss. Just a bit sore."

"Good morning Barriss." I said. The two girls looked straight at me.

"Good morning Master." they said in unison.

"I hate to cut the reunion short but Ahsoka and I have somewhere we need to be." I stated, stretching out my muscles.

"Where are we going?" Ahsoka asked, jumping up with energy despite the dozens of wounds coating her body.

"We're going to see the Chancellor."

She stiffened slightly but recovered quickly and smiled. We walked out of the room and hopped in a speeder. Ahsoka was quiet the whole ride, but I just passed it off as exhaustion. When we walked up the stairs and knocked on the door, Ahsoka hid behind me slightly, half her body hidden behind me. "Ah Anakin! So good to see you!" he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Excuse us child." he said to Ahsoka.

"Actually she's not allowed to leave my sight." I said, wrapping my arm around her shoulders and holding her close to my side.

Something flashed in his eyes quickly…what was it? He looked at Ahsoka for a second and went inside. "Ahsoka." he said. "I heard you were recently kidnapped and tortured quite severely."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Of course you heard." she said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Please do not use that tone with me. I do not appreciate it."

"Of course not." she laughed. "You made that quite clear."

She rubbed one of the bruises on her arm lightly. I looked between the two of them. Ahsoka was scowling and the Chancellor was smirking. Something panged inside of me and it hurt. Something happened between them that I didn't know about. I carefully extended my mind to Ahsoka's. Her shields were slammed up against the dark side, a trick I had taught her so that if someone tried to probe her mind I could still contact her. Images flashed that I could see. Bane. Ahsoka laying on the table crying. Being tortured by the figure from Mustafar. And a face…

I jumped out of my seat and screamed at the Chancellor.

"It was you!"


	14. Chapter 14

**AN_ Sorry I haven't written in forever. As you know my Xanadu rehearsals last for like 5 hours EVERY night and the nights I had Little Shop rehearsals were 8 hours at the theatre of dancing and singing and acting. The rest of the time was spent sleeping because of the long hours X.X Lotta work.**

**PS I found the GREATEST music mash up. It's called **top 10 epic songs **by **Exofluke** on you tube. It's purely awesome and I love it sooo much. The music is like a whole bunch of different songs but the transfer is so good between each one that it doesn't stop it just melds together. I've started listening to it a lot while writing. Go listen to it, it's (in my opinion) incredible.**

**But today is Saturday which means I have the day at home! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Star Wars**

**AHSOKA POV**

My blood ran cold while Anakin's boiled. He was standing over the Chancellor but in front of me in a protective way. Anger radiated off him and practically drowned me. I stood up and grabbed his arm, trying to keep him from totally killing the Chancellor. That resolve went out the window as he shot lightning out at Anakin. It hit him straight on so he went down on his knees. The Chancellor ran out of the room and down the halls. "Anakin!" I said, grabbing his arm but not daring to kneel down, terrified he'd run off and I wouldn't be able to catch up.

"Master are you alright?" I questioned. His anger must have been fueling him because he jumped up almost immediately and we went bolting down the hallway together. I struggled to keep up, my wounds pulling and stretching. It got hard to breathe but I knew that if I slowed down, I'd lose Anakin. And I'd probably never see him again. So I followed close. We chased the Chancellor off to the landing docks. He was yelling instructions at a captain and I knew instantly where he was going; Mustifar. My already chilled blood froze straight through. We bolted onto the _Twilight _and followed his ship through hyperspace. I knew this was it. I could feel it. This was the final battle.

"Master wait!" I wheezed as he threw the ship into action. I wanted to keep him away from that place as much as possible.

"How could you Ahsoka?" he snarled, eyes shimmering with the molten gold that threatened to take over him completely. "How could you not tell me that the person I trusted the most kidnapped, beat, and tortured you?"

I sunk back in the seat in hopes of getting away from him. We continued the trek to Mustifar, and when we arrived we docked the shop next to the Chancellors. He was running into a cave inside a volcano and the awful feeling in the pit of my stomach grew tenfold. We ran after the Chancellor and I whipped out my com.

"Obi-wan!" I said, breathing loudly. "We need you on Mustifar! Anakin is going after the Chancellor. We need back up."

His voice came back instantly saying he was on his way. The best I could do was wait for him and hope Anakin wouldn't get hurt in that time. We soon found ourselves in the hollowed out cave of the volcano. Half the ground was rock, the other half lava. A tall rock bridge moved over the lava leading to the only other exit from the cave, a small tunnel that may or may not lead to freedom. The Chancellor stood on one end of the cave, Anakin and I on the other. The Chancellor cackled, his voice echoing off the walls.

"Ah Anakin. I had always hoped you would turn to the dark side. I never knew it would be this way though. All my seers said it would be because of the death of your wife."

"What!" I shouted, staring at Anakin. "You're…you're _married." _

"Snips now is not the time for this conversation." he growled.

"I though-"

"AHSOKA!" his voice had a low heavy undercurrent and his eyes were molten yellow. I shrunk away, shaking my head.

"No…" I said quietly before raising my voice. "NO!"

I ran forward to him and stood in between him and the Chancellor. "Master! Snap out of it!" I threw my light saber onto the ground and grabbed his arms. "This isn't you! You're better than him!"

"Move away Ahsoka!" he growled. I refused to budge so he grabbed my arm and threw me out of the way. I hit the ground hard with a crack, but the crack did not come from my body. It came from the stone. I moved to stand up and the ground split. Anakin grabbed my arm to pull me away and I knew instantly what would happen. This was playing out like my dream. But I let it happen, so Anakin wouldn't get hurt. Like fate had planned, Anakin had pulled me in front of a blood red saber blade. Pain erupted through my body and I collapsed to the ground. Anakin stood over me and the last thing I saw before slipping into sleep was his gold eyes turning blue and Obi-wan running in, staring in disbelief.

**ANAKIN POV**

I held Ahsoka tightly as her eyes slipped closed. There was barely breath in her body but as she closed her eyes, she looked resigned to her fate, as if she had expected it to happen. I couldn't help but wonder if all those visions and nightmares she had been having were about this moment. I looked up at the Chancellor and snarled. "How could you do this? ANY of this?"

"The child knew my true identity. She had to be disposed of. I figured though, I could get some important information from her first." he smirked, showing yellowing chipped teeth. "But there may, be a way to save her."

"How?" I asked, desperate to save the girl I considered a daughter.

"Do you remember the story I told you at the opera house about the Sith lord?" he questioned.

I instantly knew what he was talking about. "I will NEVER join the Sith. I will NEVER join _you!_" I snarled, standing up as Obi-wan crouched beside Ahsoka. "You did this to her. You kidnapped her, tortured her, and tried to murder her!" I shouted, my voice echoing off the walls.

"Oh but my dear boy." he laughed. "You will find that I did more than just try." I turned back toward Ahsoka just as her chest went still.

**AHSOKA POV**

There was mist everywhere. It was like being trapped. I couldn't see anything. I didn't know where I was. Voice echoed around, bouncing off of the invisible walls. Suddenly a bright light blasted through the mist and from it emerged the body of the Daughter.

"Ahsoka." she said calmly, softly. "You mustn't give up. You have to fight to stay in the world of the living."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your time is not yet over. You must be there for your master. He will fall apart without you, as will the Republic."

"I don't understand." I said quietly.

"Ahsoka when I transferred my life into you on Mortis, my force abilities went with my life. I was, _am, _a being of the force. By giving you my life, I gave you my abilities. You are the must powerful Jedi to live, but your true potential is unrealized. You and your master are the two forces that will defeat the Sith and unite the Republic. You are the galaxy's only hope."

I took in all of this in, thinking. I nodded my head in resolve and took a deep breath.

"Alright." I said. "How do I get back.."

She held out her hand and when I touched it, everything flashed white.

**AN_ Okay guys so I do so believe that there will be one or two more chapters and an epilogue! I'll try to update soon but next week I'm at rehearsals from one to ten everyday so sorry if it takes a while**

**Love,**

**Dellcat**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN_OMG have I seriously not updated since JULY? Oops…**

**Well I had a lovely little conversation with my new pal Kiera today so I sat down and busted this bad boy out as soon as I got home from shopping. **

**IT'S BIG SWEATER WEATHER (: at least for a little while longer so yay!**

**Anyway this is for Kiera and anyone else who has put up with me and my lack of update for the past NINE months (I promise I won't let it lapse that much again). But the updates will be pretty spaced. I want to try and finish this story this weekend and attempt to start a third and final story for this little trilogy. Thanks for sticking with me. **

**~~Dellcat**

**ANAKIN POV**

I started to attack _him _with everything I had inside of me. There were a thousand voices screaming that this was not the way I was meant to act, that I was not meant to attack or kill out of anger. There were also a million voices screaming that this man had hurt one of the most precious people in my life. This _beast _had killed the girl I considered to be my child.

"She was a _CHILD!_" I screamed. My eyes itched and I could tell they were morphing into a mix of gold and blue. They felt the way they had when I slaughtered the community that killed my mother.

"_ANAKIN!" _Obi-wan screamed.

I had _him _pinned up against the sheer roc k face. I was staring into the eyes that had been there for me since I was a boy. I only glanced away for a moment and felt all the anger and pain drain from me. Ahsoka's body was illuminated in a brilliant white light. I ran over to her and dropped to my knees. The light was blinding and I squinted to see. Ahsoka's eyes snapped open and instead of clear blue, they were beaming white. The light glowed in her eyes though not as brilliant as the light coming from her chest. She stood and drew her light saber. Her lips parted to speak and more light poured between them.

"_I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO HARM HIM." _she said. Her voice seemed to cause the earth to shake. This small child had become the most terrifying person I had ever seen.

The Chancellor cowered against the rock face.

"It's not possible!" his voice cracked. "You should be dead."

"_YOU WILL TAKE MY PLACE." _

She started to advance towards him and her blade slid out. It wasn't its normal green color. Instead, it was a marble of pale yellow, mint green , and white; the colors of the Daughter. That's when I knew what was happening. She was being used as a vessel.

"AHSOKA!" I shouted.

Her head snapped towards me and I felt a glimmer of hope that she wasn't completely gone.

"This isn't you! You're better than this!" she kept walking. "I want him dead as much as you do, but he needs to be put away! Let him suffer for his actions."

She stopped walking and I grabbed her arm. The lights began to fade and she started to fall. I dropped to the ground and held her as the clone troops finally arrived and stormed in. They arrested Palpatine and dragged him out to their ship. Obi-wan came to sit next to me and Ahsoka. She slowly opened her eyes, groaning. "Wha- happened?" she asked, sitting up and leaning against me.

"He killed you Ahsoka. And the Daughter brought you back." I said shakily. She nodded, memories flooding back. She picked up her light saber and ignited it. It had not changed. It was still the swirled yellow, green, and white colors.

"How am I going to explain this?" she asked and I chuckled.

"It is a reminder of your courage in the heart of battle. A reminder of your sacrifice for the Republic, and for me. It will show how you defended the ones you care for, despite the consequences to yourself. Thank you Ahsoka. Maybe now, we can put an end to this war. All because of you."

She smiled up at me, but her eyes looked weary. We stood up and walked towards the _Twilight. _

**AHSOKA POV**

As we walked back to the ship, I thought about what had happened. The overwhelming power that had filled me when the Daughter used me as a vessel. It was terrifying. There was so much power and I had no control over it. I don't think I could have lived with myself if I had hurt them.

We took the _Twilight _to the _Resolute _which was now just outside the atmosphere. When we walked onboard, I was immediately surrounded by members of the 501st. Rex came over and pulled me into a hug.

"Welcome home." he said.

I smiled up at him and we all walked to the mess hall.

"So what happened?" a clone asked.

I immediately launched into the tale of what happened, from the moment I stepped into the Chancellor's office to the moment he was arrested. I showed them my light saber and the changes that had occurred to it. When I was finished, they made an attempt to return to normalcy, allowing me to play cards with them and joking about old things that happened. Anakin was defending himself against a rather painful jab at his pride when it happened.

I looked up at the window and saw _him. _The Chancellor. He had handcuffs around his wrists and was being led by a clone escort. He looked up and met my eyes. I had expected to see hate, loathing, maybe a little fear. But there was none. There was a sort of smug pride written on his aged face. He smirked at me.

_This is not over. _

I shuddered as his voice echoed in my mind, but I ignored it. That's what they all thought after they were arrested. But I didn't put it past him. I returned to the conversation and tried to ignore the creeping sense of dread that crawled up and down my back.

"You okay Snips?" Anakin asked. I simply nodded.

"Just tired and a little shaken I guess." I said quietly. It wasn't a complete lie.

He said farewell to the troops and led me back to our room. I crawled onto my bed, closing my eyes and shoving the uneasy feeling into the back of my mind, locking it away and refusing to acknowledge it.

I wish I hadn't.

**That's about it. There's just an epilogue/preview to the third and final story, Left With No Defense. Thanks for sticking with me.**

**~~Dellcat**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN_ "EPILOGUE!" Can it be called that? Final chapter? Whatever. Please enjoy! I don't know for sure when the third story will start but hopefully soon. I just need to perfect the plot. I'll explain it more 'cause it will have spoilers for this epilogue if I said it right now.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**ANAKIN POV**

Ahsoka seemed to tense up for a moment before relaxing and I realized that the Chancellor had just been taken through. I decided to take her back to our chambers to rest for a while before we had to report to the Council.

"Get some rest Ahsoka. You've been through a lot." I said. She looked like she wanted to protest and I knew it was because she would have nightmares. "Don't worry. I'll be right here next to you."

She nodded and crawled into her bed. I sat beside her and held her light saber, staring at the odd glowing beam. My mind wandered to the power she had when she was a vessel. She had a raw natural power as it was. It had increased the first time the Daughter's power was in her. Maybe it would increase again. _She must be the most powerful Jedi off all time…_ I thought.

She had to be. She was special. She could see the future better than Master Yoda. She had become a padawan when she was only fourteen. According to Master Plo, she had been strong in the force when he had found her at three years old, already able to do what most padawans were only able to do when they were six or seven. _What if she is the Chosen One? _

I didn't have much time to contemplate the idea before my com rang, saying it was time for us to give our reports. I woke Ahsoka and we walked to the Council's chamber.

**AHSOKA POV**

Anakin and I stood before the Council. We had just finished telling them our report and they decided to let me keep my light saber, but we were to remain at the temple on retreat for a month, unless an emergency presented itself. It seemed like everything was back to normal.

I should have known better.

"Now for the matter of-," Master Windu began, but he was cut off by the doors opening and three clone troopers who I recognized as Claw, Fang, and Tank entering.

"What is the meaning of this troopers?"

He spoke, and everything seemed to slow down. The Masters all jumped up and held their light sabers in their hands. Anakin had an arm on me and his light saber drawn in his other hand. I should have been doing something. But I seemed to freeze. I couldn't believe it. And all I could hear was the clone's voice repeating in my head.

"_The Chancellor has escaped."_

**AN_ Well that's it for this story. I left you with a nice cliffy to lead into the next story this time. Have fun and thanks for hanging around. I know it's short. That was intentional because this isn't a big wrap up of a story. See you at the next story Left With No Defense. :)**

**~~Dellcat **


	17. AUTHOR NOTE

**UPDATE **

**You know that this isn't a chapter because this story is over but there is supposed to be a sequel. Well, to make sure everything flows really well (unlike the previous story) I'm going to write the whole story before I publish it. However, I will be working on revisions of other stories and pretty much recreating this account. So those who requested updates on other stories, you can expect the story to be rewritten and republished. **


End file.
